


Babe

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: -ish?, Babe - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, M/M, bored, idek, just a short thang, silly Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip of the tongue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

Will paced the floors of Hannibal's office mindlessly. The doctor interjected few words during the man's critical thinking. Will Graham was trying to wrap his head around this new serial killer, but to no avail. He had been in his head already, but for some reason he couldn't get back in. 

In the back of his head, he knew why. He could never lose himself in doctor Lecter's presence. The older man had a calming effect, a soothing aura to bathe in. Not to mention the doctor being so attractive, but Will always pushed those thoughts away. He could never let Hannibal know he wanted more from their professional relationship than just friendship. He'd laugh in his face...right? Maybe...'No.' Will firmly said to himself inside his head.

He tried to refocus as he paced the floor.

Several minutes had passed and the doctor stayed silent for Will's benefit. 

Back in Will's wandering mind, thoughts of killers and cases were fading fast as more thoughts of the good doctor replaced them. The younger man's pacing slowed to a thoughtless stride around the office. Thoughts of doctor Lecter's strong arms around him, pinning him to a bed of the finest materials shrouded his mind. That silk tie undone and tied securely around his wrists above his head. The thoughts of all the things the doctor would do to him. His paced slowed much more, steps wide and nearly halted, but not quite. One arm rested across his chest, while the other arm rested on it, his fist at the corner of his mouth in a contemplative manner, drool from fantasies of the doctor threatening to pool.

'Stop.' Will tried to rid himself of the thoughts of the doctor, but just couldn't. The more he thought of just how disheveled the doctor would look out of his suit, and his hair out of its always perfect placement, the more his pace faltered. He came to an unconscious stop near the doctor, eyes glazed over, his thoughts panting in a bedroom of his imagination. The doctor could make him screa- 

"William?" The doctor asked tentatively, not wanting to disturb whatever state Will was in. The younger man heard the Hannibal speak but didn't know what he said through cloudy thoughts. It came out before he had time to censor his words from his unruly thoughts, "What babe?" Will's mind slowly caught up to what just slipped from his mouth. 

His face flushed a deep red as his stilled body became incredibly rigid, his eyes wide with an impending sense of, "what have I done" written on his face.  
He dared not look at Hannibal. He only kept obviously tense. 

He heard footsteps, but still refused to look up, afraid to see doctor Lecter's face, more than likely adorned with a disapproving expression. Expecting that, he was surprised when he felt gentle breaths on the back of his neck.

Heavily accented velvet purred from the lips of doctor's mouth, "A slip of the tongue...love?" those same lips ghosted an almost undetectable kiss against Will's neck.


End file.
